DREAMS Meanie YAOI
by rainy hearT
Summary: Mingyu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat senyuman Wonwoo yang tengah memainkan jemari cantiknya pada tuts piano. Tapi, apakah ia bisa menerima pernikahan mereka nantinya? [FF BL Vers dari DREAMS Kyumin Vers yang aku jadiin MEANIE Yaoi dengan beberapa perubahan] Mianhe jika ini remake. Aku cuman pengen ngerasain gimana sensainya. Sambil nunggu puasa klar. Hehehe


.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo, seorang putra tunggal dari keluarga kaya yang memiliki satu sekolah kesenian yang sudah berdiri sejak bertahun lamanya. Dan semua yang namja itu inginkan pasti akan menjadi kenyataan.

Wonwoo kecil, tumbuh besar bersama seorang anak dari pengasuhnya. Entahlah, tapi Wonwoo kecil memang sangat menyayangi Hong ahjumma. Orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ummanya sendiri.

Tapi ia harus bersedih, dan mungkin sama sedihnya dengan namja kecil bermarga Hong. Hong ahjumma meninggal saat menyelamatkan Wonwoo yang hampir saja menjadi korban tabrakan. Wonwoo kecil dan Jisoo kecil tak tahu apa-apa.

Yang ada dikenyataannya adalah, keluarga Jeon berjanji membesarkan Jisoo kecil demi balas budi untuk Hong Ahjumma. Mereka membiarkan Jisoo dan Wonwoo tumbuh besar bersama. Memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik.

Selalu bersama sejak mereka kecil, dan akhirnya perasaan itu pun ada. Dimana Wonwoo, layaknya seorang putra yang tak pernah mengenal kehidupan luar. Di matanya hanya ada seorang Hong Jisoo.

"Saranghae..."

"Nde, nado saranghaeyo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dreams...**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo a.k.a Kim Wonwoo

\- Hong Jisoo a.k.a Joshua

\- Other SVT member

Pairing : || Meanie || Wonshua ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast punya ortu merekaand PLEDISe. Saya punya minjem nama. Ehehe...

Genre : ||Drama || Romance||Fluffy Angst||

Warning : ||YAOI || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia||

Summarry : ||Ini bukanlah yang aku inginkan. Seandainya saja kau tahu jika ini menyakitkan, kuharap kau tak akan meninggalkan aku semudah itu. Tapi, mengapa disaat pertemuan itu datang, aku tak bisa bernafas... aku TERPENJARA...||

 **Another PRESENT From Me**

 **Mini Series**

 **= = = = D.R.E.A.M.S = = = =**

 **Just MEANIE**

 **Please be Patient With me. Don't Like Don't Read. No copas No bash. Kritik and saran yang mendukung selalu diterima dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka.**

 **Nikmatilah STORY-nya... ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Namja itu duduk gelisah di kursinya. Ia hanya berdua di ruangan itu.

Kelas musik yang ada di sekolah seni.

Sesekali ia melirik namja tampan yang masih sibuk merapikan partitur lagu yang lain.

Ia mencoba untuk bicara, tapi akhirnya ia hanya kembali menggaruk kecil rambutnya. Mencoba memahami lagi apa yang ia lihat.

Dan akhirnya ia menyerah.

Menghembuskan nafasnya dan mencoba berekspresi seimut mungkin.

"Hyung..."

Suara lirih itu memanggil lembut namja yang duduk cukup jauh dengannya. Wonwoo tersenyum sambil menekan tuts piano didepannya.

" _Waeyo?"_

"Aku tak bisa memainkan ini, padahal sebentar lagi aku ada pementasan. Appa menyuruhku memainkan lagu ini." Wonwoo menyodorkan satu kertas yang berisi banyak not balok yang mungkin cukup susah untuk diikuti seorang pemula seperti Wonwoo. "Bisakah kau ajarkan padaku?"

Dan namja itu mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja _Prince_ Wonu. _Anything, for you_."

"Gomawo Shua Hyung." Wonwoo tersenyum senang dan menyatukan kedua tangannya. Menepuk sisa dari bangku yang ia duduki. "Ayo, duduk disini."

"Tentu."

Dan Jisoo mengamati not-notnya kemudian meletakkan kertas partitur lagu itu. Ia hampir saja menekan tutsnya tapi ia menghentikan gerakannya saat menyadari sepasang mata terus menatapnya.

Jisoo menoleh ke sampingnya, dimana Wonwoo tengah menatapnya kagum.

" _Prince_ Wonu, harusnya kau melihat bagaimana aku memainkan ini."

Wonwoo menggeleng. " _Ahniya_ , aku cukup mendengarkan saja."

Tadinya memang namja ini bersungguh – sungguh ingin belajar. Tapi ia menghilangkan niatannya itu saat ia melihat namja tampan yang kini duduk di sisinya terlihat begitu bersinar di matanya.

Rambut hitam yang begitu kelam dengan senyuman ramahnya. Juga suaranya yang lembut dan juga dalam. Membuat Wonwoo betah berlama-lama menatap namja ini.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa begitu? Ayolah, lihat bagaiamana aku bermain. Atau kau akan gagal dalam pementasan pertamamu."

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan sambil terus menatap pada Jisoo. Ia memasang wajah aegyonya kembali seakan membujuk Jisoo untuk menuruti keinginannya. " _Shireo_ , aku tak mau melihatnya. Cukup mendengar saja dan aku akan bisa melakukannya."

Jisoo memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Wonwoo. Tangannya terulur untuk merapihkan poni Wonwoo yang sudah sedikit panjang dan bahkan hampir menutupi kedua mata cantik itu.

"Kau harus jadi bintang di pesta perpisahan itu, aku tak mau kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu bukan, Jeon appa sangat hebat memainkan semua alat musik? Apalagi Jeon Umma, dia pintar bernyanyi dan juga suaranya cantik."

Tapi Wonwoo malah mendesah kecewa dan mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. "Aku hanya sedang menatap _nae namjachingu_. Kenapa tidak boleh?"

Jisoo terkikik pelan. "Sudahlah, menatap aku-nya nanti saja. Sekarang kita latihan. Jangan sampai Jeon appa tahu tentang kenakalanmu dan..."

"Dan juga hubungan kita." Wonwoo mendesah pelan.

Ia kembali menatap Jisoo dan mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengusap pipi Jisoo. Tersenyum kecil, "Hyung, saranghae..."

"Nde, nado saranghaeyo..."

Wonwoo tersenyum senang dan kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Jisoo. Membiarkan namja itu mengusap lembut punggungnya. Merasakan ciuman kecil di pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku ingin selalu seperti ini dengan _Hyung."_ Wonwoo berbisik lirih.

"Nde, aku akan mengusahakannya _chagi_..." Jisoo melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik itu. Mencolek kecil hidung Wonwoo. "Tenanglah, tak usah takut begitu."

"Hum, bagaimana aku tidak takut. _Appa_ selalu saja..."

"Ssst..." Jisoo meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Wonwoo. Kemudian mencium pipi Wonwoo. "Percaya padaku."

Wonwoo berusaha untuk percaya dan ia terus mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi meski berusaha sebaik apapun, rasanya tetap sulit bagi Wonwoo. Ia menatap kembali kedua mata Jisoo dengan tatapan melas.

Meraih tangan Jisoo dan menempelkannya di pipinya.

"Hyung, kau tidak akan pergi 'kan?"

Jisoo terdiam. Ia sudah berulang kali membicarakan ini dengan Wonwoo. Tapi tetap saja namja itu menolak permintaan Jisoo.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkan aku 'kan Hyung?" Kedua mata Wonwoo mulai memerah saat ini.

Terlihat jelas jika ia benar-benar berharap Jisoo akan tetap berada disisinya. Dan kediaman Jisoo membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya. Wonwoo berusaha menahannya, menggigit bibirnya tapi sayang... ia terlalu membenci semua yang akan terjadi nanti.

Air mata itu mulai jatuh di pipi Wonwoo. Membuat Jisoo menggerakkan kedua ibu jarinya untuk mengusap pipi basah itu.

"Hyung..." Wonwoo mencoba berbicara dengan suaranya yang bergetar, berbicara lirih dan mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak terus keluar.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Aku akan tersiksa melihatmu seperti ini."

"Mengapa kau tega sekali padaku, Hyung? Apakah tak cukup disini saja?" Wonwoo mengusap kedua bahu Jisoo dan kemudian meremas sedikit kemeja yang dipakainya. Melampiaskan perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan.

Jisoo mengusap pucuk kepala Wonwoo dan sesekali mencium wanginya. Kedua lengannya memeluk protektif tubuh kekasihnya yang terus bergetar itu, sementara Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan remasannya pada kemeja yang di pakai Jisoo.

"Aku bukan orang yang di harapkan _Appa-_ mu, jika tetap disini tak akan cukup _chag_ i..."

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Jisoo. "Inilah yang diinginkan appa ... kau pergi meninggalkanku..."

"Ini tak akan lama Wonwoo. Aku akan kembali..." Jisoo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Wonwoo, begitu dekat dengan bibir merah yang basah itu. "...dan menjadikanmu milikku..."

Biarkanlah mereka larut dalam ciuman dalam itu. Ciuman yang lembut dan jujur yang meleburkan semua perasaan mereka. Andai saja Jisoo boleh memilih, maka ia akan membawa Wonwoo ikut bersamanya. Tapi, ia tak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh itu...

Wonwoo bagai seorang pangeran yang selalu hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Jisoo tahu persis, jika bersamanya sekarang maka tak ada yang bisa ia berikan selain kesedihan untuk kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, adalah pementasan pertama Wonwoo. Ia sungguh gugup. Berulang kali ia berjalan kesana kemari dan mengamati banyaknya tamu undangan yang datang ke acara perpisahan itu.

Wonwoo kembali ke tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Menenangkan dirinya dan juga menyetabilkan detak jantungnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum senang saat melihat pantulan lengan yang berbalut jas hitam menyusup dan memeluk pinggangnya.

" _Hyung_..." Wonwoo langsung memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk Jisoo. Namja yang selalu bisa memberikan ia kekuatan lebih. "H _yung_ , aku takut sekali. Ini pertama bagiku dan aku harus tampil sebaik mungkin. Tapi bagaimana bisa, _Hyung_?"

Wonwoo memainkan jari telunjukknya dan menusuk-nusuk dada Jisoo. Sedangkan namja itu merapihkan dandanan Wonwoo dan kemudian memegang lembut kedua lengan Wonwoo. Menjauhkannya dan menatap Wonwoo.

"Lihatlah, nae Prince Wonu ini _neomu yeppeoyo_. Kau adalah bintangnya _chagi,_ ayo semangatlah. Percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah. "Hyung, bisakah kau berjanji padaku satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tak akan pergi jika aku dapat memainkan lagu itu." Wonwoo menatap Jisoo penuh harap. Kedua matanya seolah menarik Jisoo untuk emnyusuri ke dalam perasaan Wonwoo. Betapa sedihnya namja itu jika Jisoo akan meninggalkannya.

"Dengarkan aku chagi." Jisoo mengajak Wonwoo untuk duduk bersamanya. Untunglah ini ruangan pribadi Wonwoo yang tak akan ada satu orang pun melihat mereka. Jisoo menggenggam dan mengusap lembut tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menjadi hebat untukmu."

"Tapi, Hyung. Kau tak harus pergi, jebal..."

Jisoo menggeleng. "Ahni, aku harus ke Seoul dan menjadi bintang untukmu. Saat itu, aku akan membawakan semua yang terindah untukmu dan memberikanmu kehidupan yang yang lebih baik."

"Hyung, jangan mengatakan kau akan meninggalkan aku hanya karena uang. Kau tahu, Hyung. Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Atau begini saja. Aku ikut bersamamu."Wonwoo melonjak senang dengan ide barunya.

"Tapi Jeon appa..."

"Ck... jangan bicarakan dia. Dia selalu saja mengaturku." Wonwoo merengut kesal. "Hyung, aku ini sudah besar dan aku punya kehidupanku sendiri."

Jisoo hanya tersenyum kecil, ia tau pasti ini tak akan berhasil. Wonwoo begitu mencintainya jadi membujuk Wonwoo pun rasanya akan percuma. "Kau tak terbiasa hidup susah chagi."

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. "Ahni, aku biasa kok. Aku bisa melakukan semuanya, semua pekerjaan rumah yang biasa dilakukan pelayanku."

"Tapi kau tak akan bertahan dengan kerasnya kehidupanku nanti Chagi..."

Wonwoo menunduk lemah. "Huh..." Ia menghempaskan nafasnya. Rasanya sangat sesak, dan hampir menangis. Ia memukul-mukul pelan dadanya melampiaskan perasaan sakitnya. "Aku tak akan bisa tanpa Hyung."

Jisoo mengangkat wajah Wonwoo dan mencium pipinya. "Jangan menangis. Ini pementasan pertamamu."

Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Kemudian Jisoo membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Menenangkan Wonwoo. "Tenanglah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun akan selalu mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo masuk ke dalam panggung megah penuh cahaya lampu itu. Jas hitamnya membuat figurnya terlihat semakin cantik. Wonwoo tersenyum ke semua tamu undangan yang merupakan para orang tua siswa dan juga beberapa pengusaha dan investor untuk sekolah seninya.

Mata Wonwoo tertuju pada satu piano putih yang kini tepat berada di depan matanya. Sungguh ia cemas dan takut. Wonwoo meremas kuat genggaman tangannya dan berjalan pelan menuju piano itu.

Menghembuskan nafasnya untuk kemudian duduk dengan anggun di kursinya. Untuk beberapa detik, ia terdiam. Ia mencari sesuatu yang benar-benar ia butuhkan kali ini. Wonwoo melihat ke arah audience.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, appa-nya tengah tersenyum padanya. Jika boleh jujur, Wonwoo sangat menyayangi _bumonim_ -nya. Mata Wonwoo juga menemukan satu sosok tampan yang kini menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sosok dengan jas rapihnya yang duduk tepat di sisi appa-nya.

Namja itu tersenyum pada Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo... dia mengabaikannya.

Wonwoo kini mulai menatap pada kertas partitur lagunya. Dan kembali ia diam.

Jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan mencoba mencari bayangan Jisoo. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan namja itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Memberikan satu jempolnya, seakan mengatakan ' _Hwaiting!_ '

Wonwoo menangguk yakin, dan ia mulai memainkan jemari pintarnya. Menekan tuts itu dengan penuh keyakinan dan juga senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja tampan ini, Kim Mingyu. Dialah yang terus tanpa henti memuji kecantikan Wonwoo. Saat ini ia berada di jamuan makan setelah pertunjukan selesai. Bersama dengan keluarga Jeon dan keluarganya.

"Ah, ini Kim Mingyu. Putraku yang terbaik."

"Nde, dia juga tampan." Jeon Appa mengangguk senang. "Kelihatannya kau sangat menyukai putra kecilku."

Tak dapat Mingyu pungkiri, hatinya berdetak cepat saat melihat wajah Wonwoo. Ia tahu, ia telah jatuh dalam pesona kecantikan namja itu.

"Nde, dia cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari Umma." Mingyu sedikit melirik pada ummanya, yang tengah berbincang akrab dengan Jeon Umma. "Meski umma cantik, tapi aku lebih menyukai Wonwoo."

"Tenanglah, kita akan membicarakannya. Hahaahaha..." Jeon Appa tertawa keras dan menepuk bahu Mingyu. Ia begitu senang berkenalan dengan namja itu.

Namja tampan yang sudah sukses dan mandiri di usia mudanya. Memiliki banyak relasi dan juga perusahaan yang benar-benar berhasil merajai bisnis di Korea dan Jepang. Mungkin, hanya itulah yang terlihat di mata Jeon Appa.

"Ah, kemarilah nae Prince Wonu..." Jeon Umma tersenyum lembut saat Wonwoo melangkah mendekati mereka. "Kau hebat sekali, chagi. Umma bangga padamu."

"Nde, Umma. Gomawo." Wonwoo tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian menghampiri Jeon Appa dan meraih lengannya. "Appa? Bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Kau yang terbaik chagi..."

Begitulah, Wonwoo mencintai keluarganya. Mencintai Jeon Appa, juga mencintai Jeon Umma. Tapi dia juga teramat mencintai Jisoo. Tujuan Wonwoo menghampiri keluarganya hanyalah untuk sekedar basa-basi, tapi sepertinya itu merupakan kesalahan fatal bagi Wonwoo.

"Chagi, kajja kita duduk di meja VIP yang sudah di siapkan. Appa akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu. Ayo semua, ikut aku." Jeon Appa menuntun Wonwoo untuk berjalan bersamanya. Membiarkan keluarga Kim mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Sesungguhnya Wonwoo berharap ini cepat selesai agar ia bisa menemui Jisoo, tapi sekarang malah ia terperangkap dengan pertemuan yang sungguh tidak ia inginkan.

Wonwoo menatap lurus ke arah namja yang berdiri di depan gate menuju ruang aula utama dimana kursi VIP sudah disiapkan disana. Ia tersenyum dan sedikit melambaikan tangannya.

Dan Mingyu, dia bukan namja bodoh yang tak menyadarinya...

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan menikah dengannya, dan tak ada pembantahan."

Jeon Appa menceramahi Wonwoo setelah pertemuan itu selesai. Kini ia berada di kamar Wonwoo, dan tentu saja bersama dengan Jeon Umma.

"Tapi appa, aku masih terlalu muda. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan sekolah musikku, aku ingin berkarya dulu. Atau setidaknya membantu appa mengurus sekolah."

Jeon Appa mendekat pada Wonwoo dan menatapnya dalam. "Appa belum cukup tua chagi, dan appa masih bisa mengurusnya. Kau cukup menikah dengan Kim Mingyu dan bahagia bersamanya."

Jeon Appa kemudian melangkah menjauhi Wonwoo dan berhenti di tepi jendela. Ia menatap langit hitam yang penuh dengan kerlipan bintang malam. "Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang benar-benar appa inginkan. Kau tahu, ini seperti mimpi. Saat putra keluarga itu memujimu, appa sangat senang. Appa hanya ingin kau selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik, chagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo merenung di kamarnya. Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Appa-nya mau menghentikan pemikiran aneh dan perjodohan yang benar-benar tidak ia inginkan itu.

Ia begitu gelisah, jika ia bisa maka ia akan kabur dari rumahnya. Ia menatap jauh ke luar jendelanya. Ini baru satu malam ia tak menemui Jisoo, dan hatinya sungguh tak enak. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih ponselnya.

" _Yeobosseoyo_? Jisoo Hyung?"

"..."

" _Nde, nado bogoshippeo_."

"..."

"Ahni. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hyung. Eum, bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah nanti Hyung menemuiku. Aku akan menunggu di taman depan rumah."

"..."

" _Nde, nado saranghaeyo..."_

Wonwoo tersenyum manis dan menutup ponselnya. Ia tahu, Jisoo sangat sibuk.

Namja itu mengajar siswa menyanyi dan juga memainkan alat musik. Sebenarnya, Jeon Appa juga menyayangi Jisoo. Tapi, apakah keadaannya sudah berbeda saat Jeon Appa tahu bahwa Jisoo dan Wonwoo sudah menjalin hubungan itu.

Bahkan, kini Wonwoo harus sembunyi-sembunyi saat ia ingin bertemu dengan Jisoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung!" Wonwoo berteriak senang dan segera berlari dari pintu rumahnya saat ia melihat Jisoo yang menunggunya. "Hyung!" Wonwoo berteriak lagi,kemudian dengan cepat melompat dan memeluk tubuh Jisoo. Dia begitu merindukan namja ini. "Bogoshippeo!"

"Nde, nado chagi." Jisoo mengusap pelan punggung Wonwoo dan perlahan menurunkan tubuh yang bergelayut manja di bahunya itu. Wonwoo tersenyum menunjukkan kerutan dihidungnya dan mencium pipi Jisoo.

"Saranghaeyo..."

"Hei, kau begitu manja hari ini." Jisoo kemudian meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menyematkan setangkai bunga lili putih, bunga kesukaan Wonwoo.

"Hyung, aku hanya merindukanmu." Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Jisoo harus menahan dirinya untuk tak mencium pipi yang merona merah itu. "Eum, sebenarnya ada yang harus aku katakan, Hyung."

"Apa?"

Jisoo dan Wonwoo duduk di kursi taman itu. Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jisoo. Tangan cantiknya mengusap kecil kelopak lili yang ia pegang.

"Hyung..." Wonwoo berujar lirih, tanpa melihat ke arah Jisoo. "Bisakah kau menjadikanku milikmu seutuhnya?"

Kaget.

Tentu saja, bagi Jisoo ini terlalu aneh. Ia meraih bahu Wonwoo dan mendudukkan namja itu dalam posisi yang benar. Menatap kedua mata cantik Wonwoo dan mencari kebenaran akan ucapan namja itu.

"Maksudmu apa chagi? Jangan berbicara aneh seperti itu."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. "Tadi aku berfikir keras, bagaimana caranya agar appa bisa menerima hubungan ini dan hanya itu cara yang ada di pikiranku." Wonwoo mengusap pipi Jisoo dengan satu tangannya.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan Hyung, aku hanya memiliki Hyung."

"Tapi chagi..."

"Hyung, dengarkan aku. Jika kita melakukan itu dan appa mengetahuinya, pasti appa akan merestui dan menikahkan kita. Ayolah Hyung, jebal..."

Jisoo malah tertawa dan mengacak poni Wonwoo. "Haish... kau konyol chagi. Sudahlah jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak." Jisoo hendak berbicara lagi, tapi ia lebih memilih diam saat melihat ekspresi penuh kesedihan di wajah Wonwoo.

Ia kemudian meraih dagu Wonwoo. "Chagi..." Berbisik lirih. "Percayalah padaku..."

Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo, hingga begitu dekat. Hingga Wonwoo mulai menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan nafas Jisoo semakin dekat dengannya. Tapi sebelum ciuman itu benar-benar terjadi...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara berat itu membuat dua manusia tak bersalah ini berjengit kaget. Jisoo langsung melepaskan tangannya dan membenarkan posisinya. Begitu juga dengan Wonwoo. Namja itu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Jeon Appa.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu?" Jeon Appa berbicara datar namun dalam pada Jisoo. Ia menatap sinis pada namja itu. "Apa kau lupa?"

Ya...

Jeon Appa memang pernah memergoki mereka, tapi ia masih bisa memaafkannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini. Dan sayangnya tak ada yang bisa Jisoo dan Wonwoo lakukan. Kekuasaan Jeon Appa adalah segalanya yang sama sekali tak bisa dibantah siapapun.

"Aku rasa kau juga belum lupa pada statusmu. Siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Appa, jebal hentikan." Wonwoo mencoba meredam amarah Jeon Appa. Namun sepertinya percuma. Namja itu sekarang malah memegang pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan membuang bunga lili yang sedari tadi di pegang Wonwoo.

"Kau tak pantas! Punya apa kau?! Hanya pengamen jalanan yang sama sekali tak punya masa depan. Bermimpi saja menjadi menantuku!"

"Appa..." Wonwoo menggumam lirih. Dan Jeon Appa mulai mencoba memperhatikan putranya itu saat mendengar sedikit nada bergetar pada suara Wonwoo.

"Untuk apa kau menangis? Kau menangisi namja ini?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. "Jebal appa, aku hanya mencintai Jisoo Hyung."

"Dia!" Jeon Appa mencengkeram kuat tubuh Wonwoo. "Dengarkan appa. Apa yang kau harapkan dari namja itu? Dia hidup dengan belas kasihan appa. Dia bahkan tak bisa hidup mandiri dengan hasil usahanya sendiri. Lebih baik kau sekarang masuk dan berhenti menemuinya."

Jeon Appa mencoba menyeret Wonwoo untuk masuk menuju ke rumahnya. Dan Jisoo, bukan ia tak mau membela diri dan juga membela perasaannya. Tapi, ia tak suka berkata kasar dan membantah Jeon Appa.

"Appa, jebal... hiks... ahniya! Ya! Appa!"

Wonwoo terus memberontak dari cengkraman Jeon Appa yang begitu kuat di lengannya. Kemudian dengan kasar Jeon Appa menyeret Wonwoo untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Menguncinya dari luar, dan tak mempedulikan teriakan Wonwoo. Sungguh, ini begitu menyakitkan.

Setelah memastikan Wonwoo terkunci di rumahnya, Jeon Appa segera kembali dan menemui Jisoo. "Dengar, mulai saat ini aku tak ingin kau ada disini lagi."

"Tapi aku mencintai Wonwoo. Tak seharusnya kau memisahkan kami." Jisoo mencoba berani dan menatap Tuan Jeon yang masih penuh dengan amarahnya.

Tuan Jeon tertawa kecil. "Kau... hanyalah rumput yang mengganggu taman bungaku. Aku menyesal, membesarkanmu bertahun-tahun. Kau memang rendah! Hanya anak seorang pengasuh di keluargaku, bermimpi untuk menikahi putraku. Pergi saja kau!"

"Setidaknya kau memberikan satu kesempatan padaku. Aku akan menjadi lebih baik untuk Wonwoo, jadi berikanlah waktu untuk membuktikannya."

"Cih... bisa apa kau? Kau hanya pengamen jalanan. Hanya guru kecil di sekolah besarku. Jika bukan karena kebaikanku, kau entah akan menjadi seperti apa."

"Tapi aku..."

"Pergi sekarang juga atau kau mau semua pengawalku menyeretmu!"

Jisoo menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia tau pasti, mungkin dari dulu ia sudah menyadarinya. Ini memang sangat sulit dan lebih sulit lagi jika keadaannya tetap seperti ini.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan pergi, tapi ingat. Aku hanya menitipkan padamu, dan aku akan mengambilnya satu hari nanti..."

Jeon Appa hanya tertawa kecil. Meremehkan namja yang semakin jauh dari penglihatannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Appa masuk ke kamar Wonwoo. Ia sungguh sedih saat melihat putranya kini begitu terlihat sangat kasihan dan juga terluka. Jeon Umma menatapnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Yeobo, apakah tidak sebaiknya kau memberikan Jisoo kesempatan."

"Sudahlah. Itu urusanku, dan kau juga tahu jika aku sudah menyetujui pernikahan itu."

"Tapi sepertinya Wonwoo..."

"Aku tidak peduli."Jeon Appa berkeras hati. "Wonwoo akan menikah dengan namja pilihanku."

"Tapi appa, aku hanya mencintai Shua Hyung dan aku hanya akan menikah dengannya."

"Kau akan menikah dengan Kim Mingyu, dia pemuda yang terbaik yang pernah kau dapatkan. Kau harus menikah dengannya..."

"Shireo! Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Shua Hyung, appa... jebal hikss... aku tak mencintainya."

Jeon Appa tertawa aneh. "Eoh... mengerti apa kau tentang cinta? Apakah cukup, kau hanya memakan nyanyian bodoh itu setiap hari? Apakah bisa memberikanmu hidup yang layak, uang, kesenangan bahkan semua yang kau inginkan? Kau putraku, satu-satunya yang aku miliki."

Jeon Umma berjalan mendekati Jeon Appa dan mencoba membujuk namja itu untuk merubah jalan pikirannya. "Sudahlah..." Jeon Umma mengusap lengan Jeon Appa dan menatap lembut kedua mata Jeon Appa yangmasih memancarkan amarahnya sedari tadi. "Yeobo, jangan memaksanya."

"Nde, appa. Hikss... aku hanya mau Shua Hyung, aku tak butuh harta. Aku hanya mau Shua Hyung, jebal. Hikss... umma... hikss..." Jeon Umma kembali mendekati Wonwoo dan mengusap lembut rambutnya. Membaringkan kepala Wonwoo di pangkuannya. "Hiksss... eotteoke?"

"Kau hanya akan membuat Wonwoo menderita. Jadi sudahlah, batalkan saja rencana itu."

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Dia memang seharusnya menikah dengan namja pilihanku, aku tak menerima penolakan." Jeon Appa mendekati Wonwoo yang masih menangis di pangkuan Jeon Umma. "Dengarkan aku, putraku sayang. Aku menyayangimu dan semua yang appa lakukan adalah untuk kebahagiaanmu."

"Tapi, appa ... aku tidak..."

"Masa bodoh dengan cinta! Yang penting dia mencintaimu! Kau dengar itu!" Jeon Appa tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Wonwoo. " Dia namja dari keluarga kaya, sangat sukses dengan semua bisnisnya di usia muda. Kau akan senang dan kau akan pindah ke Jepang setelah menikah dengannya. Arraseo!"

"Ahniya! Appa...! jebal...!"

Dan Jeon Appa mengacuhkan Wonwoo. "Aku tak peduli dengan cintamu itu. Lagi pula hari ini juga namja pengecut dan miskin itu akan pergi dari kota ini."

"Mwo? Ahniya! Aku harus menghentikannya." Wonwoo berusaha untuk keluar dari kamarnya, tapi dengan cepat Jeon Appa menyeret tubuhnya.

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana."

"Tapi, appa..."

"Tak ada penolakan, atau aku akan menyuruh bodyguard-mu untuk memukuli namja itu dan memastikan ia mati dengan cepat."

"Yeobo! Kenapa sampai bertindak seperti itu! Kau tidak harus..."

"Ck... sudahlah. Tak usah membelanya." Jeon Appa melirik Jeon Umma yang kini berdiri di sisinya. "Aku hanya memastikan semua yang terbaik untuk Wonwoo, termasuk suaminya."

Jeon Appa melepaskan kasar tangan Wonwoo dan menatap tajam pada Jeon Umma. "Besok lusa adalah pernikahannya. Aku ingin semua berjalan dengan lancar, dan pastikan dia tak akan menolaknya." Jeon Appa memberi perintah tegasnya pada Jeon Umma. Perintah yang tak akan bisa ia langgar.

"Tapi appa... hikss... aku hanya..."

"Kalau kau berani melanggar peraturanku, bisa kupastikan namja itu akan segera mati."

.

Blam...

.

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat dan memeluk tubuh Jeon Umma. Ia sungguh tak bisa menerima ini. "Hikss... umma... aku tak mau umma... jebal..."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah harinya. Dimana Wonwoo sudah berbalut tuxedomewah berwarna putih. Matanya masih bengkak karena menangis dan ia sama sekali tak bisa menutupi bagaimana sedihnya wajah cantik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin. Harusnya ini menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan dan ia nantikan dalam hidupnya. Tapi mengapa ini berjalan seperti ini.

.

Ceklek...

.

Dan pintu kamar itu pun terbuka. Satu sosok yang bahkan belum dikenalnya dengan baik. Berjalan tegas dengan tuxedo putihnya. Sama sekali tak ada senyuman di wajah tampan itu, yang ada hanyalah perasaan bersalah.

Namja itu mendekat pada Wonwoo, berhenti tepat di belakang tubuh Wonwoo dan mengusap bahunya. "Mianhe." Dan Wonwoo hanya diam. Ia sama sekali belum ingin bicara apapun dengan namja itu.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau begitu tak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Jika kau mau, aku akan membatalkannya sekarang juga."

Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya hingga ia menghadap ke namja itu. "Tuan Kim Mingyu..." Suaranya bergetar lirih, dan bisa dipastikan. Ia dengan susah payah menahan tangisnya. "Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

"Hikss..." dan Wonwoo tak bisa menahannya. "Bagaimana aku bisa memohon untuk membatalkannya sekarang, terlebih beberapa menit lagi kita akan menikah? Hikss... kau pikir aku ini apa? Barang murahan yang bisa kau beli dengan uangmu?"

Wonwoo mulai meremas jas Mingyu dan memukul dada namja itu."Jika kau ingin membatalkannya, kenapa tak dari dulu. Hiksss... kenapa juga bukan kemarin? Kenapa baru hari ini? Kenapa? Hikss... hikkss... kenapa kau masuk dalam hidupku. Kenapa..."

Dan Wonwoo melampiaskan tangis dan kemarahannya pada Mingyu. "Aku tak mencintaimu... hiksss... aku membencimu... aku benci padamu... hikss..."

.

.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otte? Aneh ya?**

 **Aneh ga ini? Soalnya ini remake juga**

 **Heu .. HEU...**

 **Tadinya GS ini, dan aku bikin YAOI. Kepo aja sih aku, gimana rasanya cerita GS dibuat YAOI. Eehehe**

 **Aku share aja sih.**

 **Yang penting voment jangan lupa. Buat yang udah baca doang juga makasih.**

 **Otte? Lanjutkah?**

 **Review ya?**

 **Saranghae nae lovely reader...**


End file.
